Naruto Shippuden: New Generation
Plot A continuation of Shippuden after Madara's defeat to Naruto and all Kages control a peaceful village. Naruto's son experiences the life of the Ninja world as he deals with rivals like Daisuke Uchiha and Kai Hioska. He fights the fact of being sealed with the Nine Tailed Fox. He faces tough missions as he fights with his teammates Shina Uchiha, Kai Hioska, and his sensei Sasuke Uchiha. Character Bios Haruto Uzumaki The new protangonist and main character of the series. He faces off against rivals like Daisuke and Kai and gives it his all. He is voiced by Mona Marshall and has a lot of potential. His attitude is a never-say-die kind. He is curious of his sensei and knows that him and his father Naruto had conflicts in the past. He dresses like his father sort of, and also wants to become Hokage like him. His mother is Hinata and his sister is China though he does not possess the Byakugan, only the powers of the Nine Tails. Daisuke Uchiha He is a younger version of his father, Sasuke Uchiha. He possesses intelligence from both Sasuke and his mother Sakura. His uncle is Itachi and he claims Suigetsu and Jugo as uncles as well. He is curious of his father as Haruto is to him as well, He wants to possess the Curse Mark but he does have Sharingan in his blood. Daisuke dislikes Haruto like their fathers did in the past and he wants to discover what his dad has done in his life. He was taught some of Sasuke's best moves like the Chidori, Shuriken based attacks, and Fire Style techniques. Kai Hioska He is an intelligent member of the Hioska Clan. He gets good grades and thinks strategically in battle. He's a bit like Neji Hyuga but with no relations if known. He sometimes acts like a bit of a jerk, but deep down he's kind-hearted inside. He wants explore the ninja world and see if he can keep up with all the strong ninja in the world, including himself. His mom and dad are proud of him and he possesses no Kekke Genkai. Shina Uchiha She is the daughter of both Sasuke and Sakura. Her brother is Daisuke and her sister is Shunsuke, she also has another brother that she knows nothing about. She possesses the Sharingan and also Sakura's Herculan strength. She too also has the intelligence of her mom and dad. She has a crush on Kai and is shy and also nervous around him. She looks up to her mother and former Hokage,Tsunade. Yoru Nataki He is from the Hidden Leaf Village, he dislikes everyone and wants to make up his mind whether or not he want to become a rogue ninja. He uses dark techniques and doesn't wear a headband at all. He appears with white and black hair and in part II, he appears with a patch on his eye. He isolates himself from everyone and he believes that it is Naruto's fault he doesn't know his father. He only has Ryou Tara as a comrade but he cares for no one else. Ryou Tara He is the friend of Yoru, but not friends of many. Nobody really likes this guy and he's pretty much a big jerk. In fact, a bigger jerk than Kai. He does have some skill though, and he is really strategic in battle. Mori Natsuki He's a go-with-the-flow type of person. He ressemble Naruto, but has no relations. He is friends with Haruto later in the next couple episodes. He's very energetic and won't take anything from anyone. He's very interested with the ninja world hoping to explore it a lot more than anyone else. Shunsuke Uchiha She is the younger sister of Daisuke Uchiha and same age as Shina. She can activate the Sharingan and has great Shurikenjutsu. Yuki Danbou She hails from the Hidden Mist Village.. (TBA)